


After the Battle

by fsf99



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Based on a drawing, F/M, Mild Smut, Mini, Tasteful Smut, sort of a gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12517800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: A short little smut ficlet made in conjunction with a friend's very nice Sethrika drawing.





	After the Battle

“What were you thinking?!” 

Eirika could see Seth flinch at her words. Whether it was because of what she said or because she was bandaging his wounds, there was no way to tell. Their last enemy encounter had ended up with the knight leaping in front of the princess to defend her from an attack, one that left a few nasty blows on him before he could strike down the offender. Now, in Eirika’s room, she had taken it upon herself to redress his wounds, even though Seth was constantly telling her that he would be fine. She didn’t believe him.

“I was saving your life,” Seth replied, doing his best not to wince as the princess pressed the bandages against his skin, “Had I not been there, you may have been struck down, or worse.” Eirika sighed, finishing her touches. She had still sustained a few minor scratches during the skirmish, and was now out of her armor, wearing her normal clothes beneath. Seth, however, was bare-chested, wearing only his pants as he sat on her bed, his hands on either side of him. She kept catching herself looking at his damaged body, once even biting her lip without realizing.

“Regardless,” she continued, scolding him, “Saving my life doesn’t mean anything if you get yourself killed. You understand that, right?” Seth coughed.

“My job is to lay down my life for you at any moment,” Seth reminded her, “I was doing my job as your protector.” Eirika frowned at him, finishing with his wounds, perhaps pushing a little too hard on the last bit of gauze. She stepped back, letting him twist from one side to another, stretching after sitting there for a while. As he went to stand up, however, she stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder and sitting him back down. There were two opposite factors at play here. Eirika, her hand on Seth’s body, really noticed how rough and strong his muscles felt, and she did her best to hide a blush. Seth, meanwhile, failed to do so, feeling his face warm up as Eirika’s soft hand rested on him. 

“You stay put,” Eirika commanded, “For at least a few minutes. I need to change.” She turned away from him, leaving him to wonder why she needed to tell him that, until, facing away from Seth, Eirika started to remove her shirt.

“M-my lady!” he cried out, standing up and once again wincing at the pain, “W-what in the world-?”

“Please sit down,” she said, turning her head without moving her body, “You’re going to hurt yourself. I’m just going to change.” Her shirt fell off her shoulders, revealing her bare back, the straps of her white bra accenting her own battle scars and bruises, most of them from the past skirmish. Seth’s words caught in his throat at the sight. Her long, blue hair cascaded over her skin, and Seth’s eyes were lost, as if he was staring into the ocean’s waves. He couldn’t look away, but he knew he had to. She was his princess, after all, and surely enough, he managed to get his face away from the sight, shutting his eyes tight.

He heard more clothes fall to the floor, heard the sound of clothing slipping against skin. Then a few footsteps on the carpeted floor. Then nothing. He creaked open an eye, bringing his head back up.

His mind practically exploded once he realized that Eirika was standing before him, wearing naught but her underwear. A white lace bra and white panties. Again, he was caught between looking away and keeping his gaze locked. Eirika looked down at him, meanwhile, with one hand on her hip and the other by her side. The two locked eyes, one with a smile, the other with a fearful waver. 

“P-princess,” Seth finally burst out, “What are y-you doing?” Eirika pushed her hair out of the way, bending over and taking Seth’s cheek in her hand. The man froze, confused about his feelings. The princess’s smile, however, seemed to diffuse any doubts he had in his mind. 

“Don’t you ever wonder why I’m so worried about you?” Eirika whispered, looking straight into his eyes, “I care for you, Seth. You’re always so worried for me, and you look out for my well-being. I’ve grown fond of you, and seeing you throw yourself before me, just to save my life? It made me think.” Her voice started to crack, and Seth saw tears welling in her eyes, which were getting redder.

“I didn’t want to lose you,” she choked out, “Not now, not ever. Especially not to something as stupid as...as battle.” Her words got lost, as her smile wavered more, almost rubberbanding. A single tear rolled down her cheek, and Seth gasped. He hated seeing her in such a moment of sadness, of grief. Therefore, deciding to act instead of talk, he grabbed her, and pulled her onto his lap, hugging her tightly.

Eirika’s eyes widened when Seth buried his face into the hair on her shoulder, wrapping his strong arms around her body. After the initial shock, she closed her arms around him too, moving them around his chest and pressing her hands against his back, feeling his toned muscles back there along with his own scars, of which there were plenty. 

“You will never lose me, princess,” he whispered, “As I hope to never lose you. I shall forever be by your side.” Eirika moved back, holding Seth’s face in her hands. She still had tears in her eyes, but now they were tears of joy, of elation. Their foreheads pressed together, and Eirika, her hands moving behind her back, unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the bed and slip onto the floor. Returning her hands to his cheeks, their mouths inched closer together, just barely coming into contact. They could feel each other’s breath on their lips, but neither of them knew who would go first.

The answer was Eirika. Eirika, who moved forward, further onto his lap, and kissed him. Even as Seth fumbled to hold her, she pressed her lips to his. To her, there was the sensation of rough, almost chapped lips, and to him, they were the softest thing he’d ever felt. Their kiss was slow but sensual. Eirika’s soft and high moans aroused Seth to no end, but he didn’t want to show it. It was a failed plan, however, as Eirika took notice of an obvious bulge between them, and started to grind herself on his lap, moaning more into the kiss.

“No,” Seth said firmly, stopping the kiss. “I’m worry, Princess Eirika, but...not now.” He was red in his cheeks just like Eirika, but there was a genuine tone of concern in his voice, one that worried Eirika, whose arms had gone from holding his face to resting on his shoulders.

“My lady, I love you,” Seth said plainly, “But...I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to go too fast, only for regret to strike us when we least expect it.” 

“I understand,” Eirika assured him with a soft smile, “No further. This is fine for me, too.” She kissed him again, but didn’t expect him to fall backwards. Nor did she expect him to flip them over, in order to hold hiself over her as he once more brought their lips tigether, leaving them in a passionate, heated kiss that shook the bed itself. One thing was for certain, however. They both meant it, and they both were in love. 

A love that stretched them into the night, as their passion burned under the moon and stars.   
\---------------------------------

The next morning, breakfast was held in one of the castle’s smaller dining halls. Ephraim, seated across the table from Eirika, was dining on some finely-cooked eggs from the kitchen, while Eirika took spoonfuls of oatmeal into her mouth. They ate in silence, mostly, occasionally conversing over the points of the past day and of the coming one. Eirika finished quickly, however, and excused herself, leaving the room rather excitedly. Ephraim could only raise an eyebrow as she ran out, seeming as if she had some prior event planned. He let her go, shrugging and finishing his eggs, not thinking much of his enigmatic sister.

Though, he had to admit, it almost seemed like she was wearing Seth’s overcoat....

**Author's Note:**

> I've never played Sacred Stones, fyi, but I plan to.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you on my other fics as well!


End file.
